


Support

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Future Klaine, HIV/AIDS, M/M, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave didn’t look anything like Kurt remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt and Blaine are in NYC together - married, with a family of their own, fulfilling their dreams, and very happy. While on a walk together, they run into Karofsky, whose life has been very rough since he was outed. Karofsky reveals that he’s HIV positive and asks Kurt and Blaine for help. How do they respond?

Sometimes, Kurt thought that they were living in a cheesy movie. It was a perfect fall day as they walked through the park. Lizzie was bundled up in her coat and swung between them, shrieking with laughter as they lifted her up in the air. 

Life was so perfect. 

He grinned at his husband as Blaine picked Lizzie up and placed her on his shoulders, spinning slightly. The two year old cheered with every jump on a crunchy leaf. 

“Kurt?” A soft voice made him spin around and his smile fell off his face instantly. 

Dave Karofsky was always a big guy. He towered over everyone and used it to intimidate and scare others. Even when he began to accept his sexuality he still seemed to loom. 

Now, he looked almost scrawny. 

“Dave!” Kurt saw Blaine stopping in his tracks. “It’s been so long! What are you doing in New York?”

“Just…just moved here actually,” he gave them both a small smile. “Is this your kid?”

“This is Lizzie,” Blaine’s eyes were a little guarded. “Say hi to Mr. Karofsky.”

Lizzie gave him a little wave before burying her face in her dad’s hat. Dave laughed softly and crammed his hands in his pockets.

“You look…” terrible, too thin, sick. “Great. What have you been up to?”

“You know…a bunch of stuff,” he shrugged. “I’d actually really love to speak with you both, if you don’t mind?”

Kurt glanced over to Blaine who raised his eyebrows slightly. “Yeah, of course. We’re just taking Lizzie to the playground if you want to join us.”

The walk to the playground was rather short but Dave was out of breath by the time they found a bench. Lizzie raced off to the playground and the adults sat down, facing the crowd of shrieking children and parents.

“So, what’s going on?” Blaine leaned forward, looking over to Dave.

“I would never burden you both, you know how much I respect you, but things have been really hard and I didn’t know who else to talk to,” Dave sighed.

“So you came all the way to New York to talk to us?” Kurt frowned. 

“I mean…Dr. Parton is the best HIV and AIDS specialist is the country. My dad managed to get me on his schedule and…that’s why I’m here,” Kurt let out a soft gasp and all the tension left Blaine’s body. “It’s just HIV for now but I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh my God,” Kurt breathed. “Dave, I’m so sorry.”

“When I went to college I just wanted to explore you know? I dated around and got involved with a guy that wasn’t…good. It took me a while to leave him,” tears flashed in Dave’s eyes and he let out a humorless laugh. “Funny right? The closeted bully in an abusive relationship? It wasn’t like I couldn’t have stopped him.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Blaine said softly. 

“I left him and he left me with an incurable disease,” Dave raised his eyebrows. “Guess I deserve it after all those years-“

“No, not at all. You’re a different person Dave. You’re a good person,” Kurt reached over to squeeze his hands. “Do you have somewhere to stay?”

“Not really,” Dave whispered, reaching up to furiously wipe at his eyes. 

“Stay with us,” Blaine said quickly. “We have a guest room, we can help you find a job, and we can help you get to your appointments. Let us help you.”

“Why would you want to after what I did to you?” Dave stiffened slightly. 

“Because you’re a good person and you deserve to live a happy life,” Kurt squeezed his hand tighter. “Let us help.”

The look of pure relief in Dave’s eyes broke his heart and he nodded. 


End file.
